


The Devil Laughs

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demon!AU, M/M, Priest Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, porn for porns sake, semi noncon elements?, uncompleted universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taehyung is a demon with his eyes on one min yoongi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> warnings! this involves a mortal being strung along and basically turned into a sex slave! i mean he loves it, this is fantasy but i guess there are some non-con elements involved, especially in the beginning? just. want you to know.

Taehyung climbed the stairs up to the room Yoongi had to himself. Jeongguk had complained it wasn't fair that Yoongi got a room to himself, but it was on the third floor, had no bathroom and was smaller by more than half than the room he shared with Insoo. So he had no right to complain, really.

Yoongi spent a lot of time in there. Alone.

Taehyung had ignored Jeongguk's lewd implications about what it was that Yoongi was doing all the time. Chances were he was working his compositions or sleeping. Regardless, Taehyung climbed the stairs and knocked on Yoongi's door, humming when there wasn't an answer. Strange and yet not.

He quietly pushed the door open, smiled at the sight of Yoongi asleep on top of his covers in a towel and nothing else. The sun shining in made the room hot, Yoongi's breath was rasping a bit in the small space. He looked _delectable._ A treat meant to be unwrapped and _eaten._ Taehyung stepped inside and closed the door, locking it as an afterthought. He didn't want any of the mortals walking in on this.

“Mm?” Yoongi started to open his eyes, squinting out into the room. Taehyung didn't bother stopping his long gait, walking to the side of the bed and smiling.

“Why are you sleeping?” he asked, reaching to run his fingers through Yoongi's newly dark, long hair. He'd been growing it out, having decided that no, he really didn't like the... Whatever it was he'd been talked into getting the last time he went to a salon. It feathered prettily around his face, and Taehyung appreciated the view: Yoongi's eyes sleepy and half-open, hair against his cheeks, lips pink. The second-oldest in their group of friends was so soft looking that he was unbearably alluring, which was part of why Taehyung was in the room in the first place. The other part was... Well.

The party a few nights ago had been a blast. Taehyung had been with two girls on a couch in the living room, and Yoongi... He did what he always did at parties: held up the wall and watched the stupidity, while drinking his soda and trying not to look uncomfortable. He'd driven them all home and Taehyung had dragged Yoongi's weight down when the older man tried to drop him into bed.

 _I saw you looking at me,_ he'd said.

_You're drunk._

Yoongi had been quietly avoiding him since and Taehyung was fed up with it.

So. Yoongi laid there like a pretty gift begging to be stripped of his towel, his tattoos neat and clean on his skin. The little cross he wore around his neck was shining as Taehyung sat down beside him and braced one hand on his chest, fingertips over one small nipple. “Stop sleeping.”

“Stop that,” Yoongi frowned, brow furrowing. Taehyung did nothing of the sort: instead rubbed his fingers in a tiny circle and smiled when Yoongi twisted underneath him. “Taehyung, stop it.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” he asked, repeating the motion. Yoongi didn't get up. He laid there, staring up at Taehyung with his narrow eyes and soft mouth and Taehyung shifted to be leaning more completely over him, caging Yoongi's torso between his arms. “I saw you watching me the other night.”  
“You were drunk and being stupid, of course I was watching you.”

“You were watching me with those girls,” Taehyung said, the sudden tremor of Yoongi's shoulders telling him he was right about that. He felt his eyes start to shift and fought back the waves of demonic energy that wanted to drown the mortal beneath him. “You were watching me kiss those girls.”

“So?” Yoongi asked, shifting. “You were making a show of yourself.”

“Did you like it?”

“Taehyung—”

“Did you like it.”

Taehyung bent to breathe over Yoongi's neck, to trace his lips over the sharp jaw just like he had to that girl at the party. She'd giggled, pressed against him but Yoongi tensed, his veins stood out and Taehyung bit his throat, just a little.

“Taehyung _stop it—_ ”

“Tell me, and I will.”  
  
Taehyung rubbed at Yoongi's nipple, kissed at the skin he'd just reddened and he felt Yoongi's hands tense into fists. “You did like it,” he said, shifting over Yoongi, grabbing his arms before they could flail, sitting on his hips and pinning his wrists to the bed. “You did like it. But the question is, did you want to be me?” Taehyung bent and grinned against Yoongi's ear, sucked at his neck. “Or did you want to be her? Tell me the truth.”

Yoongi was holding his breath like if he did so long enough Taehyung would just disappear into ether. Not that he couldn't, but he had no intention of doing so: Taehyung disappointed him by spreading his own legs and settling more completely against the smaller man. “I think you wanted to be her, Yoongi,” he said, licking, sucking at Yoongi's neck, smirking when the older man tilted his head back, hissed in his breath through his teeth. “You wanted to be her, didn't you. I fucked her, you know,” he said, biting Yoongi's ear. “I fucked her slow and hard. She came twice.” Yoongi shuddered.

“Taehyung.”

“Come on, Yoongi. Just tell me you want me. Admit it, I'll make it so good for you.” Taehyung wasn't picky. Men, women, everything on any scale. Demons liked pretty things, no matter what they were. Yoongi had always interested him, short and skinny and _delicate_. His dark hair and soft, sleepy eyes, thin hands and bowed legs and his Catholic uprightness. But recently the desire to ruin him was becoming more and more... Tempting. Yoongi went to church every Sunday, in his black jeans and button-down. Yoongi wore a cross around his neck and carried a prayer card in his wallet. Something about the idea of debauching this straight-laced, proper young man made Taehyung harder than was reasonable, even for a demon. “I'll make you cum so hard you see stars.”

“Taehyung,” Yoongi warned, though his voice was weak. Taehyung grinned, spread his legs, and ground down. He was rewarded with a gasping moan, the half-hardness between Yoongi's legs and the jerk of his thighs trying to open. “Taehyung—”

“God, I want you,” he breathed out in a rush, getting up and holding Yoongi's head for a kiss. Yoongi groaned in surprise and his mouth opened for Taehyung, tasting like toothpaste. Taehyung moaned contentedly against Yoongi's lips and tongue, rolling his hips, laughing when Yoongi's hands clawed up in his shirt. “Feels good, doesn't it,” he breathed, pulling away. “Want me between your legs? God I want to _fuck_ you.”

“Please,” Yoongi gasped out, legs trembling under his towel. Taehyung sat up, still holding Yoongi's wrists in his hands. He wasn't going to let him wiggle out of this, no way. Not when he had him pinned to a bed and already panting, lips pink.

“Lets get this off first, shall we?” Taehyung's hands guided Yoongi's wrists down so the older man's fingers could reach the towel on his hips. Flushed with embarrassment Yoongi did as he was directed, following Taehyung's motions to pull the towel open. He left himself exposed, his breathing hard.

Taehyung whistled, gave Yoongi a wolfish grin through his dirty blonde hair. “I didn't know you were the type,” he said. Yoongi's groin was pale and smooth, his skin neatly waxed. Taehyung knew Yoongi shaved his legs, as he liked to do it on the back porch with the hose when it was warm enough, but that, mm. That was unexpected. And Yoongi's dick, half-hard already, was slim and uncut and rosy in color. Taehyung supposed he shouldn't be surprised: with how pale Yoongi was of course his groin was going to be pale, too. He was pleased beyond measure. “Looks so pretty, hyung.”

“Taehyung,” Yoongi said, shivering violently as Taehyung gave him a long hard up and down, grinning.

“What,” he asked, bending to be close. “You don't like it when I look at you? I love looking at you. Your legs, your neck...” he kissed that neck, as though to prove his point. “Your ass in those black jeans you wear to church every Sunday. Do you know how fuckable they make you look?”

Yoongi made a tiny sound of protest, his body straining up. Taehyung gripped his wrists in one hand while the other reached down between his legs to feel out that soft, soft skin, fingertips dragging over cock and sac. He gave Yoongi a gentle squeeze, enjoyed the breathless moan.

“Speaking of your ass,” Taehyung said, moving away. “Turn over.”

“Taehyung—”

“Now, hyung.”

Yoongi trembled violently and did as he was told. Taehyung loved that about him. He always _obeyed._ Whether it was a result of his strict Catholic upbringing or some sort of personal compulsion, Yoongi always did as he was told, which led Taehyung to wonder why he'd never bothered doing this before now, despite his desires to do so. He knew Yoongi had been brought up straight-laced so it wasn't a wonder he was still straight-laced but the potential, mm. He hadn't thought about that, until Jimin had whispered it in his ear.

Yoongi's back was as pale and smooth as the rest of him, his shoulders bony, his waist deliciously small. Taehyung let go of Yoongi's wrists. “Don't move,” he murmured into the older man's ear, smirking when all he got in response was a nod.

He kissed his way down, from shoulderblades to tailbone. He paid special attention to the places that made Yoongi's entire body quiver, the place just above his pelvis and beneath his ribs that made him squirm away towards the headboard until Taehyung's hand on his thigh held him fast. “I told you to hold still,” he said, giving the pale skin a hard slap, watching it turn pink after the impact, feeling Yoongi shake and strain against the towel beneath him.

“Did you like that?” Taehyung asked, completely unnecessarily. He knew Yoongi had enjoyed it, the way he pushed his hips to the bed and moaned against his own hand, fisted in the covers close to his face. “You like getting spanked? Tell me the truth.”

Yoongi tried to shake his head, face blotchy pink with embarrassment. But his hips were lifting, as though offering his ass up to Taehyung's hand and Taehyung took the invitation by shifting to one side of Yoongi's long body and slapping his backside, harder than he should have. Yoongi cried out into the blankets and Taehyung grinned.

“You do like it,” he said, running his hand over reddened skin, slapping gently. “What else do you like, mm? What other punishment's good for a naughty boy who likes being spanked on his tight little ass?” Taehyung took great pleasure in this. The shift in power. Yoongi was older, strong and even a little scary sometimes, but here he seemed small and weak, submissive. He never would have guessed, if he was being honest. Yoongi always seemed so in control. “Because you do like being punished, don't you, hyung. For all your wicked, filthy thoughts. Do you tell the Father in confession? That you wax your pretty little balls and lift your ass for a good spanking?”

The words seemed to distress Yoongi, or else make him harder. He squirmed more insistently and Taehyung sat on the back of Yoongi's knees, holding him down, hands on the cheeks of his ass. He squeezed, watched Yoongi struggle and twist beneath his weight. “Fuck, you're so hot, hyung,” he murmured, spreading his ass, looking down at the tight clench he was going to fuck as soon as he was ready. “I'm going to fucking wreck you.”

“Taehyung please—”

Taehyung leaned forward, grinned, bit the skin of Yoongi's vulnerable neck and breathed into his ear, raking his nails down his back to cup his ass and spread him, pressing his still-clothed dick down against Yoongi's body.

“Call me _Father._ ”

Yoongi nearly wailed, hiding his face in the blankets and his hands. Taehyung got up, pleased. “Up,” he said, slapping Yoongi's thigh. “Up on your knees.” Fuck. He was so hard he was bulging in his jeans. “Show me that pretty little ass, that's right.” His fingers traced over Yoongi's backside, running over his entrance, bumping into his balls. “Such a beautiful ass,” he hummed, reaching to unbuckle his own belt. “You thirsty for a cock, mm? This tight little ass gonna open right up for me?”

Yoongi whimpered and Taehyung gave him another hard slap. “Answer me.”

“...yes,” he whispered, clearly ashamed, clearly humiliated.

“Yes what,” Taehyung asked, rubbing one cheek in a mock-soothing motion.

“I. It. _Taehyung._ ”

“What did I tell you to call me,” he said, bringing his hand down hard enough to knock Yoongi a few inches forward, his voice calling out loudly. He rubbed his hand over the hot, stinging skin. “What did I tell you to call me, Yoongi.”

“F... Father,” he panted, his eyes squeezed closed.

“There's a good boy,” Taehyung hummed. “There's my good boy.” Something in the words seemed to settle Yoongi; his breathing evened out and his eyes opened, his knees knocking a little further apart. Taehyung had never wanted to fuck up anyone so badly in his entire existence.

“Have you ever sucked a cock, Yoongi?”

“No, Father.” His voice was a whisper.

“I bet you've thought about it. Filthy, impure thoughts about a cock in your mouth. Do you fantasize about the taste? Or do you just lick your cum off your fingers and wish it was someone else's. Answer me. Do you eat your own fucking cum and think about sucking someone else's cock?”

“Yes,” Yoongi whimpered and Taehyung slapped his ass, hard.

“Filthy whore. On your back. Now.”

Yoongi nearly scrambled to do as he was told and once he was on his back, cock straining up, leaking precum onto his belly, Taehyung straddled his shoulders. Yoongi's large eyes were wide open and his pretty mouth was wet with saliva, swollen from rubbing against the blankets. He was such a fucking vision that Taehyung had to stop and appreciate it. He hadn't seen anything that pretty in a long time, and he was glad he'd chosen to come here, glad he'd chosen this house, with this man in it. He couldn't wait to tell Jimin about this. He groaned at the thought, as he reached down to rub his crown against those beautiful lips. Yoongi moaned, his tongue soft and Taehyung pushed in, just his tip. “Suck.”

Yoongi sucked softly, his mouth closed all the way around Taehyung's length and his wet tongue urging Taehyung in closer. His nervous hands settled on Taehyung's thighs and Taehyung reached to run his hand through Yoongi's sweat-damp hair. “Mm, just like that, yes. So good.” Taehyung didn't thrust like he wanted to. He didn't want to choke Yoongi and put him off of this because it was going to happen again sometime fucking soon and god he just—

(he wanted him _so much._ )

“Are you ready to taste my cum, Yoongi,” he asked, pulling back, fisting his cock with his tip resting on Yoongi's bottom lip. The bump into his teeth just made it more delicious. “Do you want me to fucking cum in your mouth so you can taste how fucking good it is to be my whore?”

“Yes,” Yoongi whimpered, wiggling. “Yes Father please.” Taehyung jerked himself hard. He watched himself cum in Yoongi's open, waiting mouth, listened to Yoongi moan and mouth at his tip, sucking for more, fucking _mewling_ when Taehyung pushed a little deeper into his mouth, nearly to his throat.

“So good,” Taehyung panted. “Fuck, yes, suck it all out, yes... Such a good little whore, taking my load in your pretty little mouth.” Yoongi closed his eyes and Taehyung rocked his hips in and out until he was half-soft, reaching back to find Yoongi painfully hard.

“Up,” he said, moving off the bed to drag Yoongi to the edge of it, his eyes wide with shock as Taehyung settled between his legs. “Watch me,” he said. “Watch me, Yoongi. Watch me make you cum.” Taehyung slipped a finger into his own mouth and bullied Yoongi's legs to open wider. He took his dick in one hand and guided it into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically as his wet finger rubbed at Yoongi's tight little hole, putting pressure. Virgin. He was a virgin and Taehyung, as much as he wanted to flip Yoongi over and fuck him into oblivion, wasn't that much of an asshole; he wanted to be delicate with his prize. At least at first. There was always next time. So he sucked Yoongi's slim cock, slapped and clawed the insides of Yoongi's thighs and pushed his finger in to the second knuckle before Yoongi cried out, threw his head back and came, clenching up around his finger. He fell back to the bed and Taehyung hummed, took his mouthful of cum and climbed up Yoongi's body to grip his head and force their mouths together in a filthy, cum-slick kiss.

Yoongi just moaned as he swallowed, his hands delicate on Taehyung's sides until the younger man pulled back, licking at his lips, biting at his throat. “God, you're fucking beautiful,” Taehyung murmured, sucking a dark mark onto Yoongi's lower neck while the older man just held him close, hips occasionally kicking up, his soft sounds going straight to Taehyung's dick. Never before had he wished he could get it up again fast enough to fuck Yoongi before he changed his fucking mind and decided this really was vile, not that it mattered to Taehyung. He was sure he'd be able to... Convince him, if it came to that.

“Next time,” he said, biting the mark he was making. “Next time I'm going to fuck you till you're screaming.” Yoongi groaned gently and nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed.

The little cross sat shining on his collarbone.

~

Yoongi attended service two days later. The mark under his collar felt like it was on fire. He was sure everyone could see it as he sat there, singing, praying, taking sacrament. He could still feel Taehyung's hands on his thighs, could still taste cum in his mouth and not even sacrament could take it away. It couldn't take away what Taehyung had done to him, was still doing to him, right at that moment.

He felt vile. Filthy, disgusting, excited. There was a mark on him that someone else had put there. There were burns on his skin in the shape of Taehyung's fingertips and as he walked slowly toward confession, he hesitated.

_God, you're fucking beautiful._

_I'm going to fuck you till you're screaming._

_Call me Father._

With a hard swallow, he turned to leave the chapel, jumping as Seokjin called his name.

“Aren't you staying for choir?” he called, his smile dashing as it always was. Yoongi felt heat and shame in equal parts. It was a lie to say he hadn't imagined Seokjin's bigger body against him, kissing him, pinning him to the wall.

“My throat is kind of,” he waved his hand and hoped the blotchy redness of his cheeks made his lie convincing. “I'll come on Wednesday.”

“All right,” Seokjin waved. “See you then, feel better!”

Yoongi walked outside, his fingers touching the place where that mark burned him. It was Sunday. Their roommates would be out with their partners as they were every week. Yoongi had never said anything about his roommates choice of company. It was their choice, not his. Besides, it... Wasn't as though he could judge them. It was not his place to judge. Only God could do that.

And he hoped God forgave him for what he was surely going to do when he got back to the house and Taehyung was the only one home. He hoped he wasn't judged too harshly for his disgusting weakness but he needed the closeness, he needed what Taehyung gave him, what Taehyung had given him for three days now; cum in his mouth, fingers inside of him, he made Yoongi weak and... Yoongi wanted to be weak. Just for a moment, just...

He stepped inside the house and locked the door, hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. He heard a whistle as he bent over and blushed violently.

“I love those jeans,” Taehyung reminded him, walking up to him, strong and shameless, pushing his hips against Yoongi's backside. Yoongi squeaked and jerked around, found himself pinned to the wall with a mouth on his own, his legs spread over Taehyung's thigh.

“Mm— Taehyung—” Yoongi tried to get a word in edgewise but groaned when Taehyung dragged him up the length of his thigh.

“Did you wear it?” he asked, biting at Yoongi's jaw. “Did you do what I told you to do?”

“Yes,” Yoongi breathed, clutching Taehyung's shoulders. “Yes, I—”

“Bedroom,” Taehyung said, raking his nails down Yoongi's chest through his shirt. “Now.”

“Yes,” he said, helpless in the face of Taehyung's force. It felt too good to be wanted, so he didn't protest. Probably wouldn't have, even if he didn't like it. He let himself be tugged, thrown to the bed. Taehyung had a large bed, given his large room and Yoongi fell into it, gasping as he hit it, belly pulling tight. “Taehyung--”

“Mm?” he asked, already stripping Yoongi of his clothes while Yoongi could do nothing but pant and tremble. His jeans were unbearably tight and he groaned in relief when Taehyung peeled them down his legs, revealing the bulge in his briefs, the little cord that had been running to the battery pack in his back pocket. “Such a good boy,” he purred, and Yoongi felt himself start to fall, opening his legs for Taehyung's hand cupping his groin. “Did you leave it on for all of service, mm?”

“Yes,” he replied, moaning loud when Taehyung squeezed just so.

“Yes what.”

“...Yes, Father,” Yoongi whispered, burning with shame, with heat, oh god forgive him but it made him so hard, it made him want _so_ badly. “I left it on for all of service, just like you told me to.” The little buzzing thing inside of him had made it so difficult to hold still, such a trial to keep his breathing under control. Even then it vibrated and it made his cock twitch under Taehyung's hand.

“There's my good boy.” Taehyung's voice was low and hot as he continued undressing Yoongi like he was some kind of helpless child, or a present he wanted to unwrap. His hands smoothed down Yoongi's chest before taking down his underwear to reveal his vanity. Yoongi had always been waxed, since he'd been on the swim team. A man did it, and Yoongi forced himself to think of terrible things, so as to keep from... Being like he was, in his presence.

“So smooth,” Taehyung said, cupping Yoongi's sac and giving a gentle squeeze. Yoongi spread his legs and moaned, head tipped back. “So beautiful, aren't you. My beautiful boy.”

“Yes, Father.” Taehyung gave him a soft slap on the cock and Yoongi jerked up.

“On your belly.”

Yoongi did as he was told, turning over onto his stomach, his legs spread as far as he could without hurting himself. The blanket was soft under his face and it took considerable effort to keep from thrusting against it. The buzzing inside of him was worse at this angle. Taehyung's fingers grabbed the little cord and Yoongi mewled, gasping to find his wrists grabbed, his hands brought down to cup his ass open.

“Hold it open for me.”

He nodded, holding his cheeks spread and whimpered when Taehyung tugged on the cord, guided the buzzing little toy towards his hand before letting go. Yoongi felt the toy pulling back into his body and groaned in heat and shame.

“Look at your shameless ass,” Taehyung murmured. “Sucking it in, you fucking whore. You like having a toy in your ass, mm? Did you like going to mass with this vibrator in your ass, making your cock hard?” Yoongi whined, clawed at the sheets and gasped when Taehyung slapped his ass hard enough to make him lose grip. “Answer me.”

“Yes, yes Father,” he breathed, eagerly moving to hold himself open. “It felt so good inside me.”

“Did you take sacrament with this toy inside you,” Taehyung asked, bending to kiss the skin, to lick where the cord disappeared into Yoongi's body and Yoongi felt disgusting heat spreading through his body. “Did you fucking walk up to the priest and take the holy sacrament with your cock hard from this fucking toy, you _slut._ ”

“Yes,” Yoongi whimpered, pushed his hips into the sheets. “Yes, Father, I— I'm a shameless slut, I...”

“Do you need to be punished,” Taehyung asked, tugging on the cord. Yoongi felt his body clench around the toy and dug his nails into his skin.

“Yes Father,” he whispered. “Father please punish me.”

“Oh, I will.”

Yoongi shivered as Taehyung moved away. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to hold still, gasping when Taehyung knelt between his legs and tugged on the toy until it slipped out, followed by a little gush of lubricant. “Fucking whore,” Taehyung hissed. “Look at how fucking wet you are.”

Taehyung's fingers trailed up the wetness, spread it along the skin and Yoongi trembled, whimpered when something hard and cool was pressed to his body. “Hold still.”

Yoongi did just that. Holding very still he felt that hardness press inside of him. The pressure was immense and he groaned, clawing his fingernails but not moving. He was a good boy. He was a good boy who did as he was told.

After the first initial hard push, the thing was buried inside of him and Yoongi couldn't stop shaking, his entire body on fire, shaking, desperately trying to move away from whatever was inside of him. “Stop that,” Taehyung hissed with another smack, and Yoongi whimpered, tried to hold still as the hardness shifted this way and that before it started vibrating.

“Oh _god—_ ”

Another hard slap. “Don't take the Lord's name in vain.”

“Father, Father forgive me, Father please--” Yoongi couldn't stop squirming, moving back and forth, weight pinned by Taehyung on top of his legs. “Father please what--”

The vibrating length moved back, then pushed forward. Yoongi moaned into the sheets and bucked back. It was – it kept touching something, it was making his head spin, it—there was something so _good_ and he couldn't help but move, trying to shift back onto it, though the pull out felt just as delicious.

“You like this toy in your ass?” Taehyung asked, and Yoongi mewled. “You like this fake cock in your ass, getting you ready for my dick, mm? Does it feel good, Yoongi? Does this fucking cock in your ass feel good?”

“Yes,” he panted, pushing his hips down, thrusting into the bedsheets. “Yes yes yes Father it feels so good inside me, yes—” Taehyung thrust the toy in slow and deep and Yoongi felt himself opening up, felt his body relaxing, finally accepting his eagerness for this. Yes he wanted this, he wanted it, he was a filthy whore who wanted a cock inside of his ass, wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn't walk, wanted to scream the Lord's name in vain when he came. He wanted all of those things and more, wanted the hollow cold space filled with what Taehyung was offering him because it was better than anything he'd hoped for.

“Ask me for my cock,” Taehyung breathed, pulling the toy nearly all the way out, pushing it back in painfully slow. “Tell me how badly you want my cock inside your wet little ass.” Yoongi felt his brain starting to darken, rested his palms on the sheets and looked back over his shoulder at Taehyung. His cock was blushed red, big and hard and Yoongi wanted to suck it, wanted to taste his cum, his sweat. He wanted Taehyung to fuck his mouth until it hurt to speak.

“Please, Father,” he panted, mouth open, fingers on his tongue. “Please Father, fuck me with your cock, I want to feel you inside of me, please, I need to feel you inside my ass, please.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung rasped and Yoongi yelped as the toy was removed and Taehyung's hand slicked his own length. “Yeah, you want my dick in your little whore ass, don't you. Fucking filthy slut.” He slapped Yoongi's thigh. “Aren't you my filthy little slut, Yoongi.”

“Yes Father,” he whimpered. “I'm your filthy little slut, I want your dick in my ass, please.”

Yoongi wondered how he'd fallen so far so quickly. As Taehyung's tip pressed against his swollen hole he wondered how it was he could have lost grace and wondered if the devil was in Taehyung, if Taehyung was an agent of the evil Yoongi had been taught to avoid all of his life. He wondered if God was abandoning him even as he cocked his ass up.

Now Taehyung's dick was pushing inside of his body like he was a breeding bitch, his hands on Yoongi's sides as he murmured softly, _so hot, so tight, so good such a good boy for me_ and if it was devilry, then... Yoongi didn't mind the fall.

“Oh, oh Father, oh Father please, it's so big, I can't—”

“Yes you can,” Taehyung breathed, still pushing forward, another pump of wet lubricant between Yoongi's cheeks as he pulled back, pushed in. “You're taking my cock, sweet boy, you're taking my fat cock up in your skinny little ass like the fucking whore you've always wanted to be.”

“I,” Yoongi panted, squirming as he felt Taehyung's cock push past the resistance, felt his tip in the warm, soft insides past the tight clench. Had he always wanted it? The answer was yes. Even as he sat through his Sunday School classes he thought of the boys beside him kissing him. In high school he'd fantasized about his History professor fucking his mouth, his Hall Counselor bending him over a desk to fuck him but he'd never dared to imagine it would be this good, because if his fantasies were painful then perhaps he wouldn't want them so much, but Taehyung's cock was big, moved slow in and out as Yoongi's body relaxed to take him. God he wanted to _take it._ “Oh Father—” It felt so good. The pressure, the pain, the burn of the lubricant and Taehyung's hands on his ass, bruising him, holding him open as he straddled Yoongi's thighs and pushed into his helpless, prone body. “Oh yes, Father deeper, more, please.”

“Whore,” Taehyung hissed, and Yoongi yelped as a hand fisted in his hair, yanked his head back to expose his throat. “Fucking shameless whore. You'd let the devil himself fuck you, wouldn't you, you'd open your ass for his cock just like you're opening for mine you fucking harlot.”

“Yes,” Yoongi wailed into the blankets, as Taehyung settled all the way inside of him, balls resting on the curve of Yoongi's ass, body strong and still. “Yes yes yes Father—”

“ _Slut,_ ” Taehyung snarled, pulling back to thrust hard. Yoongi nearly screamed. “Fucking whore, you'd let the devil fuck your pretty ass like the bitch you are, so fucking desperate to be bred, so fucking needy. Would you let him fuck your ass, whore? Would you spread your legs for him? _Answer me._ ” Taehyung dragged Yoongi up and the older man scrabbled to find leverage so he didn't start choking. “Or would you rather he put his cock down your throat and fill you with his fucking cum.”

“Please,” he whimpered, as Taehyung worked him up onto his knees. “Please Father—”

“Please what,” Taehyung hissed, his thrusting hard and unforgiving, his balls slapping into Yoongi's with enough force to make him yelp out in pleasured agony. “Please what, you fucking whore.”

“More, please I need more—”

Yoongi's head was jerked around and there was a dick in his mouth; long and thick. Hands in his hair held him still as he choked, his hands clawing into... Someone's thighs. He felt Taehyung laugh.

“Suck his cock, whore,” Taehyung whispered. “Suck the devil's cock and make him cum with your slut-mouth.”

Yoongi lost himself. All he could feel was the cock thrusting into his ass, the dick pushing in slow rolls into his throat as he gagged and burned, god he burned. Everything was fire, hot and flickering up his nerves and he wanted, god help him he wanted this, a devil in his mouth, Taehyung in his ass, suspended between the two of them he worked himself back and forward and came without a touch to his cock, without any help at all but Taehyung's voice, _cum for me, that's right pretty boy, cum around my fucking cock, do it._

Then the dick pulled out of his mouth and Yoongi coughed, gasped and gagged, falling to his shoulders as Taehyung pulled out of him and—and someone else pushed in. He yelled in surprise, clawed the sheets and tried desperately to move but Taehyung's hands were in his hair, lifting him, guiding him up, bringing Yoongi's mouth to his cock.

“Clean me up, slut,” he murmured. “Clean me up.”

“Yes Father,” he whimpered, sucking Taehyung's cock into his mouth and tasting himself, tasting cum and sweat. It was disgusting and delicious, filthy and the cock rocking into him was making him hard again, his breath short.

“How does it feel, darling,” Taehyung asked. “To have a demon buried in your ass, fucking you while you howl for more.”

“Good,” Yoongi panted, past lying, past caring. “It's so good to have him in my ass it's so big, so fucking big, Father, I'm so full.”

“Do you want to feel him cum?” Taehyung asked, and Yoongi sucked noisily at his tip, nodding frantically. “You want to feel him breed your pretty little ass? To make you his bitch, Min Yoongi?”

“Yes,” he hissed, moaning desperately when Taehyung pulled him up for a vicious kiss, his neck bent at a hard angle. “Yes, I want my ass bred, I want him to cum deep in my ass, I want to feel him cum in me and fill me up, please, Father, please—”

There was a growling sound behind Yoongi. A hand grabbed his hip and the cock inside of him thrust hard and fast, so much that Yoongi came with a scream just as he felt the dick in his ass give a hard twitch and start to cum.

Oh god, he was cumming.

“A demon is filling you up,” Taehyung whispered into his ear, kissing it as Yoongi clung desperately to him. “You're his pretty little whore, Yoongi, your ass belongs to him, he can fuck you whenever he wants, however he wants, because you're his, aren't you, aren't you.”

“Yes,” Yoongi groaned, bucking back on the dick inside of him. “Yes, yes yesyes.” He felt himself cum again as he was lifted back and it hurt. His pain was soothed by fingers touching between his legs, a hand on his chest. His head was tipped by a long finger and Yoongi looked up at the man inside of him: Horned, terrifyingly beautiful, with black, black eyes and a toothy, somehow tender smile. Yoongi felt the spike of fear for only a moment. He knew he should be afraid.There was a demon behind him, inside of him, filling him but all he felt was... Warmth. Care. Being remembered.

“Ours,” came the gentle voice and Yoongi moaned against the mouth on his, the tongue pushing into his teeth as Taehyung sucked at his cock, fondled his balls, licked where his body was pink and stretched around the demon's length.

“Yes,” Yoongi whimpered, riding himself up and down, back pressed to a strong chest, the cross on his neck burning as his belly started to stretch with the load still pumping into his body, filling him up, making him the slut Taehyung said he was. He was for them, a receptacle for their cum and he wanted that. If the reward was this closeness, if the exchange was this feeling of warmth he'd been denied his entire life then he would pay the cost. “Yes,” he squirmed, releasing a slow spill of cum into Taehyung's mouth, one hand soft in his hair as he pulled him up for a messy, sinful kiss. Somehow the full blackness of his eyes didn't upset him, didn't make him afraid. Somehow, Taehyung's hands cupping his face felt closer to love than anything he'd ever experienced. “Yours.”

 


End file.
